


Daydreamer

by ilyik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on The Office (US), Cute Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I have no idea where this is going, Jim/Pam Vibes, Literally Jim and Pam but Bellamy and Clarke, Romance, Sweet, i don't know yet, lovesick bellamy, maybe cheating?, super sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyik/pseuds/ilyik
Summary: 5 years. Clarke Griffin has worked as the receptionist for the mid-range paper supply company Dunder Mifflin for 5 years. Relatively happy and engaged to marry her high school sweetheart, Clarke isn't sure what else is out there.5 minutes. It only took 5 minutes for the new Dunder Mifflin junior salesman, Bellamy Blake, to fall hopelessly in love with the receptionist. To Bellamy, she is what else is out there.____A "The Office" Bellamy/Clarke fanfic that no one asked for. Also, loosely inspired by "Daydreamer" by Adele.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. A jaw dropper

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you kind beautiful soul. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think (if I should even continue this fic...)

**A jaw dropper**

It was a normal Tuesday.

Normal. Whatever that means around this place.

This place, you may ask, is a mid-range paper supply company called Dunder Mifflin. At which I am the receptionist. You know, the person who sits at the desk right when you walk in, that greets you with a not-so-genuine smile and an enthusiastic, “welcome to Dunder Mifflin, how can I help you today?” I mainly answer phones. If I had a dollar for every time I pressed the phone to my ear and said, “Dunder Mifflin, this is Clarke,” I’d probably have, like, a thousand dollars. That seems like a lot. Oh well, time is pretty relative here. But now, they have new phone systems that can ring directly to a salesman, or someone presses “star” and they go to accounting. Basically 95% of my job.

Don’t get me wrong, I really don’t mind working here. My fiance works in the warehouse downstairs so it’s nice to be so close to him. We’ve been together since high school and been engaged for about four years. He’s great, really, but I just wished sometimes that he would… grow up. I know once we finally get married, he’ll mature, but honestly we’ve scheduled and rescheduled our date so many times. Maybe next spring.

But, my real dream is painting. I love to paint. I love to paint what I can see with my own two eyes, right in front of me. Objects that I can reach out and touch, just very ordinary things. There’s a lot of beauty in ordinary things. Isn’t that kind of the point?

I heard the door to the office swing open, yet my eyes didn’t flicker up from my computer screen. It was about 9 o’clock, meaning it was most likely a co-worker arriving to work for the day. My fingers flew across the keyboard, trying to complete the email in front of me. However, it wasn’t until I sensed a figure hanging by my desk that my eyes flashed up, not recognizing the person in front of me.

I was met with a lopsided, blinding grin, one that I quickly find out is impossible not to reciprocate. Dark, yet clear eyes, met mine, and a playful shine matched his friendly smile. While his curly, almost wild, dark hair covered most of his forehead, the diffusion of freckles over his tanned skin was difficult to hide. He was tall, with an athletic build. And I was staring, definitely staring. And he was stunning, definitely stunning.

My jaw dropped slightly, my brain was completely void of any actual words to complete any actual sentences.

_Welcome to Dunder Mifflin, how can I help you? Welcome to Dunder Mifflin, how can I help you?_

Why the actual _fuck_ could those words not fall out of my already opened mouth? His eyebrows raised slightly and questioningly, and I felt my face get hot.

“Hi,” he started, his deep voice broke the silence. “Uh, I’m the new junior salesman, and I’m supposed to be starting today.” He reached his hand out over my desk, and I took it, shaking it lightly. “Bellamy Blake,” he smiled again, nodding as he introduced himself.

“Clarke Griffin,” I returned, letting go of his hand. “Uh, I’m sorry, I had no idea that Michael hired a new salesman. He should be in soon, so if you just want to take a seat there,” I gestured to the couch a few feet away from my desk, “and wait for him.”

Oh, fuck, I was acting so weird and unfriendly. He was just, like, ridiculously attractive. I directed a nervous smile towards him, which he politely returned as he sat down on the couch.

I took a deep breath as I tried to focus on my computer screen, my skin was buzzing and my face was still burning. I was a 25 year old adult woman and felt like how I did when I was in the same room with my crush in 5th grade. I couldn’t help looking at him out the side of my eye. He was sitting comfortably, silently drumming his fingers against his dark dress pants.

I coughed quietly to clear my throat, and turned to him. I refused to be a weirdo person, enamored by a handsome stranger. I mean, we are going to be co-workers. And, oh yeah, also I’m engaged. To be married.

“So, where are you from?” I asked casually, hoping that my cheeks were no longer blushing.

“Oh, I’m actually from Philly. My younger sister just started her freshman year at the University of Scranton, so we both moved down here a few months ago.”

“Ah, gotcha,” I nodded, and silence swept back over us. I didn’t want to ask another question but I also didn’t want to stop talking to him. “How are you liking it so far?”

“Eh, it’s okay. There’s not much open after 8pm, is there?” He shot me another lopsided grin and I couldn’t help but snort amusedly, a wide smile growing on my face.

Before I could answer, our branch manager, Michael Scott, bounded confidently through the office door, before I could introduce Bellamy to his new boss, I whispered quietly, “enjoy this moment, because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk mate Dwight."

Bellamy questioned me silently, again with his expressive eyebrows, turning to Michael and shaking his hand politely. Pleasantries were exchanged and Bellamy is shown to his new desk, Michael can’t help but throw in an inappropriate and rude joke, “I see you’ve met our receptionist, Clarke. If you think she's cute now, you should have seen her a couple years ago…” Michael’s annoying voice became less unbearable as he both walked further away from my desk and I began to zone him out. And I’ve gotten quite good at that over years.

My eyes followed Bellamy as he sat comfortably and confidently down in his new chair. Naturally, because the world either hates me or really fucking loves me, he is seated, and is going to be seated for the foreseeable future, is directly in my line of vision.

Almost immediately, Kelly walks, or actually struts, up to his desk, sitting rather seductively on the edge of the light wood. Bellamy’s eyes widen comically and I can’t help but laugh, slapping a hand over my mouth.

How to describe Kelly Kapoor…. Intense, maybe? Bold? And dare I say... boy-crazy?

“Hi, I’m Kelly Kapoor,” she just about growls, her voice low and seductive. Out of nowhere, whips her head back, ripping her hair out of her neat ponytail. “It is just so nice to meet you. I work back in the annex,” her thumb points randomly at the wall behind her. “It’s, like, really dark and quiet and secluded back there. I get so lonely,” she even has the audacity to unbutton the top button of her shirt. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, I would have maybe even felt a little jealousy at her confidence if she didn’t look so ridiculous. “You should visit me sometime.” She jumped gracefully off the desk as she makes her way back to the annex.

Bellamy was speechless, and continued to stare forward, not even blinking. Finally, he slowly spun around in his desk chair, his incredulous stare falling on me. He raised his eyebrows.

I had to laugh, it was all just too ridiculous not to. My shoulders shook and my hand fell to my stomach. I’m not sure I’ve ever laughed so hard in this godforsaken place. “I’m so sorry,” I said breathlessly. “I managed to warn you about Dwight but I forgot to warn you about Kelly.”

Bellamy grinned, standing up from his desk and walking towards mine. His gaze was so intense, almost filled with adoration. My laughs quickly subsided and I swallowed thickly, my face heating up again. It’s like standing within two feet of this man made my mind blank and all of my insecurities rise to the surface of my skin. _Did I have something in my teeth? Does this shirt make me look fat? How unruly does my curly blonde hair look? Does my breath smell bad?_

“What the hell was that?” Bellamy asked, making me giggle once again. “Does she do that often?”

“That is Kelly in a very rare mood. I mean, she’s a lot, like a lot of the time, but that was something else.” Bellamy sighed humorously, clearly exasperated. “So, are you going to?” The question slipped out my stupid, big mouth before I could run it through any kind of filter.

He tilted his head, throwing me another lopsided grin. God, how I love that grin. “Am I going to what?”

I cleared my throat, starting nervously, “You know, visit her in the dark, secluded, quiet annex?”

His face twisted into a “thinking” face, as he tapped his finger against his chin. “You know, I think she was trying to allude to, like, sex, but it almost kind of sounded like she wanted to murder me. So probably not.”

“Ah, yes, the hair flip and slight stripping are definitely signs of murder.” I said, sarcastically.

“Seduction is a common method amongst serial killers, you know.”

“Oh, so she did successfully seduce you?” My lips grew into a closed smile, I was thoroughly enjoying this conversation. Which I think is the first time that that has ever happened in this office.

“Well, I’m actually heading there no, so you tell me.” He playfully turned to walk away, but stopped, laughing and pressing his palms against the edge of my desk casually. “ So, Griffin, maybe we could, like, eat lunch together today?” My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly as I let him continue. “Just so you can fill me in on everyone and everything,” he gestured randomly around himself with his hands, gesturing to the entire office. “So far, you’re the only normal person that I’ve met today.” He smiled.

“You know, I would usually be offended at being called “normal,” but knowing all of my co-workers pretty well, I’m taking that as a compliment.” I sighed, knowing that I was supposed to eat lunch with my fiance today. Why am I so hesitant to tell Bellamy that I’m engaged? “Yeah, I usually lunch in the break room if you want to join.” I said this as casually and cooly as I possibly could, but my pulse was slightly racing.

“Sounds good,” He smiled again, that damn lop-sided smile, and returned to his desk.

I pulled out my IPhone, finding the last conversation I had with Finn. _So sorry babe_ , I typed out guilty, _I’m swamped today, won’t be able to meet for lunch._


	2. The subject of their talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy find themselves talking about one another with their co-workers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter just to move the story along. 
> 
> I kind of like didn't realize that not everyone on earth has seen the office, i've seen it about 8 times all the way through now so I guess I assumed that everyone is as obsessed as me. 
> 
> So now that i've come to the realization, i will try to do better at introducing The Office characters. 
> 
> Also, if you have no idea who Dwight, or Michael, or Kelly is, their dialogue is very much inspired by the dialogue from the show. So the weird shit that I write, please know that it's probably something that the character would say. And the show has characters that are often pretty offensive, out of touch, and say comically horrible things. 
> 
> Just wanted to write a little disclaimer because I didn't want to personally offend anyone :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading :)
> 
> -E

**The subject of their talks**

Clarke smiled as she briskly walked past my desk and made her way to the kitchen area. I met her gaze as she turned briefly towards me before pushing open the swinging door, and I shot her a sheepish grin when she caught me staring. 

This sounds crazy, and I know it sounds crazy, but it’s taken all of my willpower not to barge into Mr. Scott's office and ask him, or actually demand of him, that I get a different seat assignment. The past few hours have a blur, I’ve been able to focus on nothing but Clarke Griffin, the beautiful receptionist. Her smile, her smell, her blue eyes, her wavy blonde hair that falls under her shoulder. Don’t get me wrong, I selfishly quite enjoy my view. But I need this job. I really need this job, and I’ll be damned if I lose it because I can’t focus. And then her wide smile flashes in my mind and I don’t even remember what I was thinking about before. How fucking weak. 

I turned to my desk mate Dwight, who is a very interesting character. I’m actually glad that I was seated next to him at least, he was the top salesman of the company and I could learn a lot from him. But he did describe himself using adjectives such as “insatiable,” “alpha-male,” and “jack-hammer”... And honestly, I got to say that so far that’s a pretty accurate summary of Dwight Schrute. I cleared my throat before speaking. “Uh, hey, Dwight, quick question, do you know if Clarke is seeing anyone?” I whispered, looking around to make sure no one was listening. 

Dwight turned to me, his intense gaze boring into my eyes, “Ah, I thought I noticed the blood rush from your face, and presumably then into your penis when she walked by.” 

My eyes widen, as I stuttered nervously, “uh, what, no-”

Dwight laughed dryly. “Don’t worry, I can’t say I’ve never thought about impregnating her. Wide hips, small waist, large breasts. Not for me of course, but for my children. The Schrutes produce very thirsty babies.”

“Oh, god.” I groaned, as my head fell into my hands. “Dwight, I was just wondering if she was in a relationship.”

Dwight looked at me again, a serious expression on his face, “she’s engaged to be married. To a warehouse worker that resides downstairs. Name: Finn Collins. They have been romantically involved since high school and have been planning to wed for four years and 7 months. Honestly, I think both of them could do better.” He turned back to his desktop computer which meant that the conversation was over. 

_Engaged?_ I nodded outwardly at Dwight’s overly thorough information but inwardly, my heart sunk. I could actually feel the blood rush from my face, hear the blood rushing in my ears. I cursed at my involuntary, physical reaction, knowing that it was completely ridiculous and illogical. I bit at my inner lip subconsciously, _did I see an engagement ring? Why am I so filled with disappointed, rather dramatic dread?_

You know, what this is actually a good thing, I tell myself optimistically. Now I can stop obsessing over an infatuation of a very pretty but pretty-much-stranger, because she’s engaged. _She’s not available, Blake. Not available_. I sighed. 

* * *

  
“Hi, Kelly,” I greeted the customer service representative cheerfully as I made my way back into the annex, honestly not sounding the slightest bit genuine. My face was still on fire from catching Bellamy staring at me as I opened the kitchen door. _Why was he staring at me?_ _Why does he make me feel so fucking nervous?_

She turned excitedly, waving and sharing a wide smile, “Clarke! Hi, can I just say how beautiful you look today? Honestly, you make me want to start bullying you to make myself feel better.”

“Uh, thanks Kelly, you look great today too.”

“Oh my god, do you really think so?” She continued to talk before I could answer her question, rarely can I get a word in with her. “Because I am so glad I wore this pencil skirt today, I wanted my first impression of that hottie new salesman to be a good one.”

“Bellamy?” I asked innocently. Of course she was talking about Bellamy. 

“Isn’t he just the dreamiest man you’ve ever seen? Well, besides Finn of course. You two are so cute together. You’re just so in love, I can tell.” I laughed politely as she went on, “do you think Bellamy would be interested in going on a date with me tonight? I’m going to try to make him buy me a steak dinner.” She opened her compact mirror, dusting her nose lightly with powder. 

“Uh, maybe.” I was already exhausted from this three minute conversation. “I just came back here to give you this,” I handed her a memo from a call I received half an hour ago.

“Aw, thanks Clarke. Would you do me a huge favor? You know, since you’re practically married and it doesn’t really matter if you embarrass yourself in front of Bellamy?” I tried so hard not to roll my eyes. “Will you please find out if he is dating anyone? And if so, will you find out that bitch’s name so I can write mean things on her FaceBook wall?”

“Oh, god, Kelly,” I sighed. “Yes, sure, fine, whatever, but don’t say anything mean to anyone, okay?”

She jumped up and hugged me tightly, “You are the best, thank you thank you thank you!”

I wrangled myself out of her grip and gave her another polite smile, making my way back to my desk. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the pit stop at a certain salesman’s desk I was going to make on the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you beautiful person. I hope you have a lovely day. 
> 
> Please make my day even lovelier and let me know what you think. Comments definitely inspire me to keep writing :)
> 
> -E

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else written because I don't really know if I want to continue this!!! If anyone out there wants more of this story, please let me know!!
> 
> Thanks again for reading :)
> 
> PS- catch any of the actually office quotes???
> 
> -E


End file.
